


Wilson's Patient

by srsly_yes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Slash, Unexpected Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srsly_yes/pseuds/srsly_yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This patient confirms what we knew all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilson's Patient

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Different. Unexpected fluff.  
>  **Disclaimer:** [H]ouse is not mine and never will be.

I might be old, but I’m not an old fool.

With the sunlight and eat-off-the-floor cleanliness, I can think of worse places to spend my final days.

The food is good even if it is on the bland side. Wilson supervises the menu. Not that I’m complaining. I was always a picky eater.

As far as his bedside manner goes, I highly recommend him. He has a way of making me feel special by personally attending to my treatments, and doing little things like squeezing my shoulder while focusing all his attention on me. But he never overdoes it. He speaks in generalities and soft rumblings about his day, and several times in passing mentions House. I suspect he has an ulterior motive, to relax me. His lilting purr and the way he wields House's name like a nunchuck in a martial arts movie is hypnotic. It’s “House said…" or "House did…" or sometimes his mouth puckers before saying, “House is an ass.” In no time, I float off to sleep.

This House is a doctor too, and by the way Wilson’s eyes lose focus, more than his usual orb drift, House is a friend… more than the usual.

I met House. He stopped by a couple of times without telling Wilson. Every whisker on his face bristled with suspicion, but his eyes lit with curiosity when he examined me. Maybe I am a special case.

Wilson displayed no amusement when he discovered House had taken it upon himself to seek me out. I confess, I enjoyed the attention. A girl can dream, can't she? At any rate, even though House visited for a short time, he offered a different perspective. Like opening a window onto a new world.

Others may think the doctors are unlikely colleagues, but I know better. I never earned a degree, but I spent my life studying human nature.

The throaty sounds of mating are universal. No need to hover in the loft's hallway. I’m quite content listening to House and Wilson's discordant duet seeping through the bedroom door while I stretch out on the couch and lick my fur.

  



End file.
